Since when is Misaki so cute?
by Uru-chii
Summary: Aoi Hyoudou? Avid cross-dresser.Misaki Ayuzawa? Manliest woman ever. Aoi is more feminine than she is...and he's a GUY! What happens when Aoi confesses  indirectly  to Misaki? Is a relationship between the two of them impossible?
1. Prologue:Aoi's indirect confession

Since when is Misaki so cute?

Prologue: Aoi's indirect confession

~Characters: Ayuzawa Misaki & Hyoudou Aoi~

~Genre: Romance, Comedy~

~Rating: K – Suitable for most ages~

_Warning! Contains some moderate language!_

Sorry if this chapter is a little short but if I made it any longer it wouldn't be a cliff hanger! I promise that I will make the first chapter way longer! Please give this story a look! ^_^

(I swear the next chapter will be a lot better)

….

'One coffee, servant!' Aoi smirked.

'Right away, master,' I have officially HAD IT with this cross-dressing brat! He is a pain in the ass! Every day, every FREAKING day he comes in, plops his butt on a chair and acts like a KING! He orders fancy coffee, cake and whatnot! And then he claims that I'm his servant! I wonder if servants normally get tired of their duties and feel like punching their masters…

'One coffee please!' I told the cooks when I got to the kitchen. One of them was short and cute with a blonde bob and the other was tall and had grown beautiful ink black hair.

'Another order from His Majesty Aoi?' the short blondie chuckled.

'Uh-huh' I nodded. They knew without a doubt that Aoi ordered me around all day; his annoying voice could be heard all the way to the kitchen.

'Well, you know….' the tall one said in an I'm-thinking-of-something-related-to-love-and-you-probably-won't-like-it type of voice.

'He might like you!' the two said in unison.

'Oh my God, she PASSED OUT!'

…

'Please don't say things that will shock me to the point of getting hospitalized.' I sighed. Besides it wasn't even true.

'It was true though! He definitely likes you!' Blondie said.

'And you only fainted!' Inky pointed out. Whatever. My head hurt and all I wanted to do was go home and lie down for a bit.

….

After I changed out of the fanciest clothes I would probably ever wear, my maid costume, I made my way to the back door of the café. As I opened the door, I heard a boy's voice.

'I like you but you probably hate me! No… Even if you don't like me back, I'll make you fall for me! Have my babies! Crap, I don't know what to say! She'll think I'm a creep anyway. Maybe I shouldn't confess tonight after all…. Better yet, maybe I should NEVER confess.'

'A-aoi?' Oh. Shit.

…

So this is the end of the prologue! I think prologues aren't normally very long ^_^

Poor Misaki! I think the last bit was a little bit too much for her to take in XD

Please keep reading to the next chapter and also comment if you liked it (and also if you though it was absolute bullcrap!)^_^

Thanks a lot for reading!


	2. Chapter 1:Why am I worried about him!

**Since when is Misaki so cute?**

**Chapter 1:Why am I worried about him?**

**Hello Hello! Chapter 1! Please read the prologue if you haven't already because you can understand the story much better!**

**Sorry for throwing in a random Justin Bieber reference! Justin Bieber fans, don't take it personally! Hopefully this chapter is better than the prologue!**

**...**

'This is not what it seems like!' Aoi looked really pale. As if he had seen a ghost. Or a Justin Bieber live concert...

'Then what is it really?' I asked. I must have looked pretty scared myself.

'I was practicing my confession to this...girl at my school,' he explained. I felt myself relax. _I never knew he had a shy side to him!_ It was almost... cute.

But it was not in my nature to forgive, so I took the opportunity and decided to tease him a bit as payback for all the 'servant' business.

'Hmmm. I wonder what kind of girl Aoi-kun would like. I bet she likes cross-dressing, or maybe she's a transvestite!' I laughed.

Okay, so I wasn't teasing, I was bullying him; but he damn well deserved it!

His face flashed with emotions. From confused, to hurt and mega-pissed.

'YOU OLD HAG! I sometimes wonder why I even like you!'

And he ran off. Leaving me utterly gobsmacked and wishing I went out of the front door.

...

After Mom made some green tea and set it on our dingy coffe table, she sat down as I began to explain my problem.

'Uh-huh. So he likes you but it's unbearable to be in the same room as him,'

'Yep, pretty much ,Mom.' I raised the cup to my lips and sipped green tea.

'I think the best way to approach this situation is to reject him face to face. Tell him you can't accept his feelings but you want things to be normal between you two. If he says he can't do that just ignore him.' Mom explained.

'Right. Are you 100% positive about this?' I asked to make sure.

'101%'

At least now that it was clearer I could get some sleep. Today sure was a shocker.

But I'm kind of surprised. Who would have though that **Aoi **would ever like me! Or was it all a big joke? He seemed pretty serious when he said he liked me. I wonder how we would look like if we were a couple-we would definitely not walk hand-in-hand and whisper sweet things in each other's ear (the very though of it made me want to vomit). Would we ever look right together?Would I ever like him too? WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!

I will** never** like him, we will **never** be together and we will **never ever **hold hands! And I'm gonna tell it right to his cross-dressing baby face tommorow!

Besides, I needed to maintain my top grades in school and earn money from my job.I didn't have time to worry about such trivial things.

...

As I walked through the door of Maid Latte, I was greeted with giggles and whispering. I didn't know what was going on until I bumped into Satsuki-san, my manager.

'Would you happen to know why everyone's laughing at me?' I confronted her.

'Eto...you see...Erika-chan stayed a bit later to help me and she was going to take the trash out but she unintentionally heard everything you and Aoi said. And...then she told everyone,' the manager blushed.

'But I'm really happy!'she smiled 'Aoi is finally learning how to express his feelings! He's never liked anyone before so...' Honoka called the manager over before she could finish. But I knew what I had to do.

_I will **kill** Erika!_

And so the day went on. Customers came in, customers went out. Same as usual. I waited and waited, but no sign of Aoi- I was actually a little bit worried. Was he alright?

I told myself that I didn't need to worry about a brat like him. But I just couldn't get the damn kid off my mind! It was driving me crazy!

Maybe he was too upset with what he said and was afraid that I'd punch him... No, he's probably sewing or something at home. He probably forgot all about yesterday.

...

'I'm finished for today, Manager!'

'Okay you can leave! Thanks for all the hard work, Misa-chan!'

I was planning on walking to my house, enjoying the fresh spring air; but my feet suddenly decided they didn't like my plan and I ran at top speed, but not in the direction of my home.

I mysteriously found myself in front of Aoi's house. What was I going to do now? Was I going to ring the doorbell? But what would I say if someone answered the door? 'Oh, hey! I just came here because my feet told me so! Can I have a cup of tea, poke around your stuff and maybe reject Aoi while I'm at it?'

_I'm turning back and going home, I'm turning back and going home _I told myself. I think I was accidentaly doing that reverse psychology thing where you say something and then your brain does the opposite.

Well whatever I said, I was _aiming_ for that doorbell like my life depended on it.

Ding Dong! There was no turning back now. I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

_You can do this Misaki!_

A kind-looking man opened the door.

'Can I help you with anything , pretty young lady?'

_No you can't Misaki. You're screwed._

'Um...can I please talk to Aoi-kun?' I asked politely. The man's expression turned sour in the blink of an eye.

'That good-for-nothing son? He's upstairs in his room, probably knitting socks and baking cookies.' I felt a bit sorry for Aoi, his dad thought so badly of him.

Aoi's dad opened the door wide, stepped to one side and gestured for me to go upstairs.

'Thankyou.' I gave a slight bow. I climbed a staircase that led to a hallway containing 4 doors, all of them white except one which was a vivid pink. _That was easy_, I said to myself. I took another deep breath and opened the door.

'.God.' I breathed. It was amazing! You could never, in a million years assume that it was a boy's room. The walls,which were painted a consistent rose colour, were adorned with photos of Aoi dressed in Sweet Lolita costumes.

On the shelves close to the bed sat glass-eyed dolls wearing various dresses designed with lace and bows and books with titles like _'Advanced sewing_' and _'Lolita A-Z_'.

The bed itself had frilly bedcovers, fluffy pink pillow and Aoi sitting on it-wearing a dress that mirrored the whole room; reading what looked like a guide to picking the right colours for dresses.

'Did anyone ever teach you how to knock?' he said, not lifting his head up from the book.

'Did anyone teach you not to worry others?' I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

'You were worried about me?' he clearly seemed amused by the fact that he nearly drove me insane today. I couldn't take it anymore. I should have never cared. He was safe and happy this whole time. My eyes welled up with tears and I turned around and headed for the door.

'I'm leaving.'

'Wait. No!' he shouted. I turned around.

'What?' I blinked back the tears.

'Listen, I didn't mean to make you worry...' he muttered.

'I thought you were too scared that I'd reject you.'

'NO! What the hell you old bag! Why would I be?' he seemed really angry at the though of being rejected. 'I was selling stuff I didn't want anymore to save up for...' he blushed but still kept a scowl on his face.

'For?'I was _really_ curious.

'Tickets to the amusement park.' he finally said.

'WHAT? WHY?' I sounded exasperated. Surely, it couldn't have been what I thought it was.

He smirked, looking like he enjoyed my tantrum. But then his face changed to a serious look.

'Will you go on a date with me?'

**...**

**Oooooooh! Cliffhanger! YAY! It's the end of the chapter! And I've got a deleted part for you!**

**WARNING! Strong language!**

**Ok, so I removed this because I think it would have seriously strained the relationship between Aoi and Misaki:**

'YOU OLD HAG! I sometimes wonder why I even like you!'

'AOI YOU LITTLE F***, YOU SON OF A F****** B**** ! I'M GOING TO TEAR OFF YOUR F****** BALLS AND SHOVE THEM RIGHT UP YOU F****** A** AND THEN F*** **** ON YOUR ****

SO THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO S*** SIDEWAYS!

**I think that now you know why I removed it XD**

**Thankyou to those who reviewed it last time!**

**Like it? Review. Hate it? Review. Seriously.**

**See you next chapter!** Uru-chii


	3. Chapter 2:First Date!

Helloooooooo to the world~ After many years (4-5 months) of hiking mountains and fighting bears (sitting in my room and reading manga 'til dawn and panicking about homework), here's chapter 3 of this very crappy fanfic. Thank~you everybody SO SO SO much for reading it and commenting! I'm very happy when I read your comments!

* * *

So, without further ado, chapter 3…

RIIINNNGGG. RINNGGGG.

I sat up leisurely and yawned, stretching my arms and legs. I glimpsed at my plain alarm clock. 10.30 am.

' SHIT! I'm supposed to meet him in 15 minutes!' I got up quickly and went to the bathroom, accidentally squirted toothpaste on myself, went downstairs, splattered milk on my favourite pyjamas when trying to drink it directly from the carton, went back upstairs and spilt my cheap perfume all over myself. 'Might as well make a friggin' soup out of it.'

Luckily, somehow my mom heard about the date and prepared my best clothes. She French-braided my jet-black hair and bid me goodbye.

'Have fun on your date, Misa!' she shouted.

'I highly doubt it mom, but I'll try not to damage his face today!' Truth be told, this was the first time that I looked above average! I actually looked kinda….._pretty_. Although, I'm not sure if I was still half asleep or not.

I glanced at my Hetalia watch (Spain and Italy all the way!). 10.44.

If there was anything that I hated more than boys, it was being late. It made me seem unorganised.

I wanted to run with all my might to the amusement park, but I knew that all the hard work that my mother put into my hair and my perfectly-ironed clothes would be wasted. So I clenched my teeth and walked faster.

'Hey furthest thing from a woman I have ever seen' Aoi greeted me with a smirk .Geez! I was only 1 minute late!

'You're LATE. Girls brought up in good families are always punctual.' It's funny, punching someone has never tempted me so much…

'Well, I'm here now. Let's go', I tried to shake off the boiling anger building up inside of me.

The theme park, I'm ashamed to say, was actually pretty fun.

We went to all of the thriller rides (although the brat DID look a little bit green at the end of each ride), even to the Haunted House.

I'm even more ashamed to say I was holding his hand without realizing the whole way through. It's kind of weird that he didn't make a stupid remark about it or something.

And for the first time ever, I felt as if we weren't enemies and we didn't have to fight all the time. I felt as if we were finally relaxing around each other and having fun.

Okay, lemme get something straight. When I SAY shit, don't assume I MEAN it. Because, oh boy, the previous things I said were some kinda bullshit my mind came up with to help me register the fact that AOI IS A F*KING NUCLEAR BOMB. Once he sets off, he doesn't stop until you've got a mental disorder and you're into one of those strait-jacket things in a gurney.

So, this is how our conversation went:

'That Haunted House was a rip-off; do they actually expect us to be scared?'Aoi criticized with his usual smart-ass smirk.

'Well, they gotta make a living, right?', that was me trying to be reasonable and preventing Mr FrowningTeapot from blowing his top.

'Guess so, yeah', Misaki: 1 , Aoi Apocalypse: 0

It was like that epic moment in movies; you know, when there's a bomb and there are only a few seconds 'til it goes off, and the hero somehow cuts the right wires and it miraculously disarms when the countdown reaches 0?

'I was wondering, you wanna get something to eat?' Aoi shyly asks me.

'Sure! I really feel like pancakes!'

'Pancakes it is then.' He smiles at me and instantly, thousands of puppies die around the world. (Shameless LittleKuriboh reference)

Right, so there I am, eating pancakes with Aoi, talking about our favourite music, finding out that we both like My Chemical Romance.

And then IT appears.

The pinkest, girliest, Barbiest-EVERYTHING VILE THAT ENDS WITH EST.

You wanna know the worst part? Aoi blushes.

WTF?

'Oh, Misa , this is Haruta-san' he introduces me to the THING.

'Hello there Misa-chan! I'm Aoi's classmate and also very close friend! You can call me Ema. I saw you and Aoi here so I decided to hang around with you guys for a while. I've known him for aaaaaggggeeeesss! I hope we'll be good friends !'

Kill. Me. Now.

'Mind your head, miss'

'Isn't this exciting? We get to see the whole fun fair from the top of the Ferris wheel!'

'Yeepedeefuckingdoo' I say under my breath.

'I'm afraid you'll have to sit opposite these two, miss. You are the heaviest.'

While we were going up, the thing was holding Aoi's hand and whimpering.

'I'm scared, Aoi-kuuuun!' Oh, please. Spare me.

'I thought you were excited about seeing the fun fair from above' I pointed out.

'I didn't know my fear of heights would come back! I'm so scared!' she hugged Aoi REALLY close.

I have never witnessed such bold lying. And she was totally flirting with him on the way down!

'Oh, Aoi, you'll never guess what dress I bought yesterday…..'

'Aoi-kun, I missed you SO much!'

'You're wearing such fashionable clothes, Aoi-kun! Let's go shopping tomorrow!'

'Aoi-kun, can you come over to my place help me with my project?'

The hitting-on seemed to go on forever. By the time the wheel stopped spinning, I was gasping for breath. I told Aoi that I'm going to the toilet.

When I looked in the mirror, I realized I had some freshening up to do and I immediately reached for my purse. I undid my French plait (it was falling apart anyway)and found that my hair had gone beautifully wavy.

As I was finishing my hair, I thought about how Aoi would react to it. But I immediately remembered that all his attention would be directed to the girl whose role-model is probably Barbie.

I walked out of the public toilets and immediately noticed the breath-taking summer sunset that was setting over the fun fair.

I returned to the bench where I'd left Aoi and the thing.

Only to find them kissing.

Seriously, why do we even bother with love.

They must've noticed I was standing there with my mouth as big as Barbie wannabe's dress, because they stopped.

'Misaki, this isn't what it looks like!' Aoi exclaimed.

'Right, is that what you tell all of your girlfriends?' I say with a shaky voice.

And then I ran.

I discovered Aoi is pretty good at running. But Ema isn't-Thank God.

While I was running, thorns and loose leaves got tangled in my hair and twigs scratched my face a little. I was too upset to look where I was going so I tripped over a thick, fallen branch.

He caught up with me and stood by my side, out of breath.

'OH MY GOSH! Are you okay, Misa?' he asked me with a face full of concern.

'I'm fine, I've just got a few scratches here and there'

'Listen, Ema was forcing herself onto me. That kiss was an accident. I pushed her off of me. I never wanted to kiss her.' he explained.

He gave me his hand and pulled me up. He didn't let go.

'The truth is, I've been nervous ALL day. You looked absolutely beautiful. And I didn't know how to tell you because I was afraid you'd think I was being sarcastic.'

He gently combed my hair with his fingers and got all the debris out. I could see the beautiful sunset reflected in his eyes. He cupped my face with his hands.

'I love you.' he whispered gently and slowly. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek.

I forgot how to breathe.

A moment later, he touched his lips to mine and kissed me so gently that it made me wonder if all my life I've endured so many hardships just to receive this one, heavenly kiss.

'Does this mean I'm your girlfriend?' I said, still delirious from the taste of his lips.

'Hell yeah!' he laughed.

* * *

Yay! The end of the chapter! Did you think the last bit was cute or just plain cheesy?

I think almost every girl wishes a guy would say and do the same things to her as Aoi did to Misaki, ne?

Sorry for the Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged reference, I just couldn't resist it XD

And WOOOHOOOO to those people who figured where the delete scene at the end of chapter 2 was from!

Do you guys think there's something wrong with my speech? A person wrote that I should fix it.

I don't think there are any mistakes. I could be wrong but my English teacher is okay with it too. Maybe it's cause I'm English (I prefer American dialogue) and everything in England's fucked up different.

Hope this chapter made you go _kya! kya!_ more than the previous ones :D

_Uru-chii_


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise Confession

**Welcome back minna san! I'm not gonna ramble on for ages like I normally do, this time I'll get right into it~**

**So, Aoi and Misaki have been dating for a while now. 6 MONTHS.**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

The material of the dress was flawless, pink satin with a few sequins scattered across. The sequins caught the light and shimmered. I was transfixed.

'What do you think?', I asked Aoi.

'Honestly?', he answered. I nodded. 'Get that thing out of my face before I'm sick', he replied bitterly.

'Seriously, as my boyfriend, don't you think you're too harsh?', I tutted.

'You asked for my honest opinion! Honesty can hurt, gorilla-face.', he taunted. I marched back to the changing room, my eyes getting misty. I like Aoi – I really do, but sometimes he says things that make me wanna punch his pretty-boy face. He had agreed to be my boyfriend, and proposed that we go clothes shopping. He said it's about time I update my manly closet with some more flattering clothes-he even offered to pay. But was it a good idea after all? Nothing has changed since we began our relationship. Actually, things have worsened. I got changed quickly and put the dress back where I got it from.

'I'm a little dizzy, I'll be waiting for you at the café opposite the shop. Is that ok?' I asked him.

'Whatever', he didn't even look up from the dresses he was examining closely. Honestly, this guy is so oblivious.

* * *

I slung my messenger back over my shoulder and started walking out of the shop and towards a café named "Zettai". It looked similar to Maid Café. As soon as I entered, a plump woman dressed like a geisha sat me down and presented me with a ribbon-bound menu. I browsed through the crisp pages, my mouth watering at the wide selection of sweets and coffees. I made a mental note to tell Satsuki about this. Just as I called the waitress over to take my order, His Royal Pain graced me with His entrance.

'Yo, bought anything?', I tried to seem curious.

'Nah, everything was too… Bollywood'

'Well, it's a known fact that Japan is becoming influenced by other cultures', I stated.

'Mmm', I knew I had lost him again. Suddenly, his eyes focused and his expression solidified. He looks just like a statue, I thought. 'Misaki, I'm really sorry for acting like a douchebag'.

'It's fine. You didn't upset me', I put on my best "I couldn't care less if you turned into a llama and started spitting at me" expression.

'No, no. There's a reason. I mean, no, it's unforgivable, but something was on my mind – GODDAMN, this is hard to say', he ignored my confused face and went on, 'this isn't gonna be easy, but bear with me, onegai-shimasu'. His eyes looked pleading; I'd never seen him like this before. I gave him a sympathetic smile and a nod. 'My dad works for a really big company, DoCoMo. They want to establish a branch in America, and they asked my dad to help them do it. He's been promoted, and will earn a lot more money. I'm really happy for him, and proud because he's worked so hard', he gave me a sad smile, 'but he has to take me with him to America, I'm allowed to return to Japan when I'm 18, a legal adult. So I'll live there for 4 years.'

'I….', my voice broke, and tears pricked my eyes. He took my hand, and his warmth spread around my body.

'It's not going to be easy, but we can make a long-distance relationship work, can't we? It's also fine if you don't want a relationship at all, I don't blame you. I just want you to know that I won't even look at the girls there, cause' I'm sure I'll never like them as much as you. Plus,' he added jokingly,' I heard American girls are loud and they eat hamburgers all the time XD'. I managed a weak smile, clutching on to his hand. I cleared my throat.

'Ne, Aoi, you'll change a lot in 4 years, it's better to go out with other girls, rather than to hold on to just one girl. Your tastes will be different, and you'll have more things to talk about with a girl your age. You'll be able to go on dates, and see each other at school. And there won't be a massive time and distance gap – like between Japan and USA. It's better if you let me go.' He nodded, looking as if he might start crying. He rummaged in his bag, took out a polished photo and placed it in my hand.

I took a closer look at it, realizing it's the one we took after our first date. We were in the park next to the fair, and we were sitting on the warm grass. He had asked a passer-by to take a photo of us with Aoi's camera. He told me a joke so that I would smile, but I ended up laughing instead. He was looking at me, smiling. The photo turned out really well, but, looking at it now, it made me sad.

'I also have a copy of it, and I'll think of you and how happy you make me every time I'll look at it', he smiled, but his eyes had an edge of sadness to them. 'This is the last time I'll see you before I go, I don't want to remember your crying face.' He reached out and put a strand of loose hair behind my ear. I managed a humorous smile.

'Then I also have a request, stop talking like an obaa-san (grandma) who's been cheated by life and order a goddamn cake.' His laughter filled the room, and everything seemed lighter. We ordered cake and coffee and spent the next two hours laughing and talking, and did our best to avoid dark subjects.

* * *

We stood outside the café, bright lampposts lighting our faces. It seemed surreal, and I don't think my brain fully registered that he won't be here anymore in a matter of days.

'I'm leaving Japan tomorrow, so I'm glad I saw you today. I haven't told anyone else.' He checked his phone. 'I need to get back home and finish packing, but I'll never forget today, I won't forget you. Once I get back from America, I'll seek you out immediately, and tell you all about where I lived.'

'There's no need, you have more important things to do, like starting University.' I tried to dismiss the idea.

'I've never met anyone so stubborn, did you know that?' he laughed.

'I figured.' He leaned in and kissed me. It tasted sweet, and almost apologetic. And so, we said our final goodbyes. I stared at his back as he left, also taking a part of me with him.

* * *

**BAM! Cliff-hanger FTW. Or is it? IDK anymore -_- **

**The next chapter will be the last ;-(**

**Next chapter will be about Aoi coming back to Japan, after 4 years *o* Prepare for some major changes in Aoi. I'm planning on making him hot ;D ****. So yeah, I AM being lazy and fast-forwarding but it'll make the story more exciting, no?**

**I'm so thankful that people actually read my work, and I think my style has changed a lot. I first started this story last year, but already, my views and techniques have developed for the best (I hope) XD**

**Till next time ^_^**

**Uru-chii~**


End file.
